


the truth

by blvesey



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Bluesey - Freeform, Confessions, Drabble, F/M, Gen, The Raven Cycle - Freeform, a good ship, dick gansey isn't a dick for once, my favorite heterosexuals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blvesey/pseuds/blvesey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue Sargent is beautiful, and Gansey wants to tell her. But he doesn't mean to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the truth

Gansey didn't like to tell anyone that he thought Blue Sargent was beautiful. 

It was the truth, and he rarely lied. But it was a truth he liked to keep to himself, hidden in a very specific place that even he wasn't allowed to see sometimes.

He could see it now, floating dangerously in front of his eyes as he tapped absentmindedly on the steering wheel. He could feel it in the leather seats when he sighed. The car was still and empty, except for him and this one thought. 

It took another four minutes exactly before he decided to unfold himself from the front seat. Leaning against the car, he closed his eyes. "Wish me luck," he whispered to the air, patting the side of the Pig and turning towards the driveway.

He knocked on the door in a Richard Gansey III way, firm and persuading and ever polite. It was silent for a moment, and then the door creaked open.

Blue Sargent was tousled and tiny and wearing, of all things, a bathrobe of sorts. One small hand rested on the side of the door, the wide sleeve of her robe falling back around her thin wrist. The other hand was lost under fabric.

She just stared for a moment, and Gansey, for maybe the first time in his life, was speechless. Shaking her head, Blue motioned for him to come in. The robe fell away from her neck as she turned her head, exposing tan shoulder and sharp collarbones and wow, Gansey was utterly lost. 

"I assume you need some psychic mumbo jumbo," Blue said in a way that seemed rather unfair. The edges of her robe covered even her feet, but Gansey knew they were bare.

"No, I...I came here to see you," He said, and she halted at the foot of the stairs. Her head turned only slightly, but he could see her lips part in surprise. 

"Oh." It was far too short a word to convey as much as it did. Blue turned around all the way, one dark eyebrow raised. "Why?"

"I wanted to tell you something," Gansey said, and he wasn't lying. There had, in fact, been a perfectly reasonable explanation for this visit. Something related to magic, most likely, and very important. And yet it had slipped his mind completely. "Can we sit down?" 

Shrugging, Blue took a seat on the couch in the room where readings took place, the room where Gansey had first known she would be a part of his destiny. It smelled of dust, mostly, and some herbs that he couldn't possible identify. And of dreams, as everything in Henrietta would eventually.

There was a card on the table. The page of cups. Three cupbearers, all wearing Blue's defiant, hopeful, lovely face. Gansey remembered the first time he had ever seen that card, and how Blue and Maura looked when he drew it. It held a danger in it, as if each cup was filled with poison instead of wine.

Blue was looking at him expectantly, hands folded and legs crossed. The robe seemed shapeless, but it outlined her waist and the curve of her shoulders starkly in silver folds. He hadn't given much thought to what she might or might not be wearing under it, and he was determined not to start now.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, still not remembering his original reason for being there. Blue looked quizzical. He leaned forward in his seat, hands clasped, and looked directly into her eyes. 

"You're beautiful."

The look on her face made Gansey never want to lie again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my first trc fic ever so I'd appreciate comments!


End file.
